User blog:Mrob27/Mobs attracted to Player
For some reason, the content of the page "Mobs_attracted_to_Player" was marked for deletion, so I have created this blog article to try to preserve it. ---- There is substantial evidence that Mobs tend to spawn near the player, and that the game re-spawns the player in a position near existing mobs, such as Astronauts that have just killed the player. Yoshiyahu reports: *''So I was playing Creative mode on one of my Moons, and I was building my house from Zircon Ore, when I heard a bunch of shooting. When I first started building my house, there were no astronauts near were I was building my house. So I saw five astronauts all shooting at me. I shot them all then continued to build my house. About five seconds later, I saw five more astronauts. I also shot them and placed turrets so they would shoot the astronauts. When I was on my second level of my house, I saw my turrets shoot a bunch of astronauts. I also saw Blob stones on the ground. This my relate to Scooter8pie's theory about mobs'' and later wrote: *''I am experiencing Corpse Camping right now on my main world... The last time I was dead before I hit the ground, which was interesting. And it does seem like astronauts tend to spawn near the original point - if I just travel in one direction and keep going that way, I'll end up able to poke around and explore and be free of astronauts for long, long periods.'' In a blog article, Scooter8pie reports: *''When I peeked back in on trapped [[Space_Giraffe|giraffes]] in a few minutes there were now 2 small green mobs on top of their cell. At this point I was fairly convinced that this was probably not a random occurrence. Mobs seem to be attracted to my location.'' And later wrote: *''... This was very frustrating when I first started playing explore mode & astronauts started corpse camping me. I'm not sure, but it seems to me that astronauts are more likely to spawn near my original insertion point. Even though I'm almost never inserted at the same location twice (I've tested this by building a tower at my landing point each time I die & I've only landed on a tower 1 time out of close to a hundred deaths) it's always in the same general area. When I was re-inserted it seemed like either the ones that killed me or newly spawned astronauts would be shooting at me as I was falling to my moon's surface.'' Wyattr55123 reports: *''I recently started building some superblocks I thought to be empty of all mobs, when I went look for gold I suddenly found a group of giraffes. This may be in part from the facts spawning resets when you load and save a game and mob locations change only when you are near or in the superblock the mobs are in so if you save the game lots you may end up with tons of mobs and when you enter a new superblock, all of the mobs in that superBlock suddenly spawn making for a mass of mobs witch roam around. I also believe mobs are attracted to the player. Stalker mobs!! Category:Blog posts